Center of My Gravity
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Johnny paham—dan akan selalu mengerti bahwa hanya Jaehyun yang mampu membuatnya untuk mencinta. / a johnjae fanfiction


_**C**_ **enter of My Gravity**

 **'** _ **you are the place where I can survive'**_

( Johnny Suh + Jung Jaehyun )

.

.

.

— _ **mature-content**_ _—_

.

.

.

* * *

Johnny tersenyum dikala netra karamelnya menatap jauh keluar jendela kereta yang dingin dan beku; hari ini ia pulang, untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang mengisi ruang di dalam hatinya setelah sekian lama pergi melaksanakan tugasnya. Buku-buku jarinya yang dingin menggenggam ponsel dengan erat, mengusap layar sentuh itu dengan pelan agar tetap menyala—memamerkan sebuah tangkapan kamera dengan kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum sebagai objek utama. Ia rindu; _sangat_. Segalanya tentang sang terkasih adalah kelemahan utamanya, Johnny tidak pernah paham apa yang telah ia lakukan di dunia ini hingga Jaehyun mampu masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya—menggenggam jemarinya, dan membalas cintanya.

Ribuan detik berlalu, Johnny akhirnya menapakkan _sneakers_ hitamnya—menarik koper berukuran sedang penuh stiker grup musik _metal_ dan _rock_ tahun delapan puluhan di sepanjang peron. Di Stasiun Seongjong, Johnny melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan terburu untuk memasuki bus yang sudah cukup dipadati oleh banyak penumpang lainnya. Senyuman manisnya tak kunjung luntur, matanya menyipit ke arah anak-anak yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

Johnny memilikinya; aura di mana banyak insan merasakan bahagia dikala menatap senyumnya—teduh dan menenangkan. Ia ingat Jaehyun sering mengatakan bahwa senyumannya adalah yang terbaik, dan Johnny mau tidak mau kembali menumbuhkan rasa rindunya hanya dengan mengingat hal-hal kecil dari kekasihnya. Ia kembali menggenggam ponselnya, mengetukkan ujung ibu jari dengan lincah untuk segera menghubungi nomor Jaehyun yang selalu berada padamenu _emergency call_. Jaehyun pernah menanyakan alasan dari sang kekasih yang menaruh nomornya pada menu _emergency call_ ; jawaban Johnny adalah hal yang membuat kedua pipi tembam itu merona dengan cepat.

' _merindukanmu itu hal yang membahayakan bagiku; apalagi saat lagi rindu-rindunya—membuka lockscreen untuk mencari menu kontak dan akhirnya bisa menghubungimu rasanya itu membutuhkan waktu satu abad.'_

Johnny tahu bahwa terkadang seluruh perkataannya terdengar menjijikkan dan hiperbola; tapi tidak—ia mengatakan segalanya dengan benar, tidak ada setitik keraguan jika hal itu menyangkutkan Jaehyun di dalamnya. Sore itu, Johnny tersenyum di dalam bus dengan sebuah ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

" **Sayang, aku sudah di bus."**

Puluhan menit berlalu—Johnny mendapatkan rumah sederhana yang ia tempati dengan Jaehyun terlihat gelap; waktu sudah menjelang malam, dan Johnny hanya menghela napas maklum mengingat sang kekasih sering kali lupa untuk segera menyalakan lampu teras rumah mereka. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pagar rumah, namun selang beberapa detik setelah kedua kakinya masuk, Johnny mendengar suara merdu yang ia rindukan memanggil namanya.

" **Johnny** _ **hyung.**_ **"**

Cicitan manis itu teriringi dengan deru napas yang semakin cepat; terdengar begitu antusias dikala Johnny membalikkan tubuh untuk segera berlari, dan membawa tubuh Jaehyun ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan yang hangat. Keduanya saling merindu; sudah hampir setengah windu tidak bertemu. Surai kelam Jaehyun yang memanjang menguarkan aroma manis yang begitu Johnny rindukan—segalanya, hingga suhu tubuh Jaehyun yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, _Johnny sungguh merindukannya._ Ia mengingat segala detil mengenai kekasihnya; jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap kedua pipi yang kini basah karena air mata—Jaehyun terlihat lebih kurus, namun Johnny tidak bisa berbohong bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu keindahan kontur wajah kekasihnya.

Jaehyun selalu sempurna di dalam pandangannya; bahkan setiap saat kedua bola mata indah itu tertutup kala menerima ciuman panjang darinya. Johnny refleks memagut bibir merah itu, membiarkan Jaehyun dengan segera mengalungkan kedua lengan pada leher kokohnya—tidak mempedulikan jika kemungkinan akan ada orang yang melewati rumah mereka dan melihat segalanya. Jaehyun sudah terlalu rindu; dan Johnny membutuhkan hal ini. Lenguhan Jaehyun yang terputus seolah mengisyaratkan sang kekasih untuk segera menghentikan ciumannya, mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan menggemaskan pada sudut bibirnya. Jaehyun terkekeh; mengingat kebiasaan Johnny yang akan mengecupnya dengan gestur begitu kekanakkan.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, membawa telapak tangan Johnny yang dingin untuk kembali menangkup kedua pipinya; membiarkan sang kekasih mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia mencintai hal ini; segalanya mengenai eksistensi Johnny di dalam hidupnya—dan begitu pula rasa yang dimiliki Johnny terhadapnya. Yang lebih muda tertawa kecil saat Johnny mengusak kedua hidung mereka; mengeluarkan suara kecil menggemaskan seolah menggoda dirinya masih sesosok bayi.

Keduanya memberi jarak, saling tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu untuk melindungi hangatnya ruangan di dalam rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Johnny mencintai Jaehyun; ia mengenal pemuda itu lebih dari separuh usianya. Ia tidak pernah berekspektasi bahwa Jaehyun-lah yang kini akan mendampingi hidupnya, merawatnya sebagaimana mestinya, menunggunya pulang disetiap dirinya pergi untuk menjalankan tugas kantor, menghubunginya hampir dua jam sekali untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah makan dan minum dengan benar— _dan membalas cintanya dengan sebegini tulus._ Tiada celah atas kesempurnaan yang pernah Johnny lihat dari kekasihnya.

Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun—ia mengingat detik di mana Johnny membuka pintu rumahnya, mengingat bagaimana senyuman lugu Johnny yang kala itu masih berusia sepuluh, dan mengingat bagaimana ia begitu ingin menjadi teman Johnny pada detik yang bersamaan dikala yang lebih tua menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusap surai hitamnya.

Mereka tumbuh bersama, melewati berbagai macam peristiwa menyenangkan bersama—menertawai kebodohan yang sama saat keduanya duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, _dan menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai._ Johnny benci yang namanya perubahan; tumbuh bersama Jaehyun membuatnya belajar bahwa perubahan akan selalu ada, seperti halnya yang terjadi dengan kekasih gempalnya yang manis itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Johnny berusia sepuluh dikala dirinya pertama kali untuk menginjakkan kaki di Kota Seoul; lidahnya masih belum terbiasa untuk mengucapkan kosa kata Bahasa Korea yang begitu khas. Minggu pagi, sebagaimana orang tuanya mengajarkan untuk menjadi tetangga yang ramah—Johnny pergi bersama ibunya untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya; membawakan sebuah bingkisan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Johnny yang masih setinggi bahu ibunya itu mengeja hangeul yang tertulis di pintu masuk;_

' _ **Jung'**_

 _Tepat beberapa detik setelah ibunya menekan bel rumah, Johnny mendapatkan senyuman menggemaskan dari bocah lelaki berkulit pucat; pipinya gempal, rambutnya terlihat lembut dengan poni yang berbentuk seperti mangkok—kedua lesung pipi di masing-masing sisi wajahnya membuat Johnny refleks tersenyum lebar karena gemas. Anak itu membungkukkan tubuh, diikuti Johnny dan ibunya. Anak laki-laki dengan baju biru pastel itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang imut; menanyakan keperluan atas kehadiran keduanya dengan begitu sopan, dan Johnny hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana kedua lesung pipi itu akan muncul hampir disetiap anak itu mengucapkan sepatah kata dari bilah bibirnya._

" _ **Hallo, hyung? Ibumu sudah di dalam."**_

 _Astaga, bahkan karena terlalu serius menatap senyuman anak itu, Johnny sama sekali tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya. Yang lebih tua tersenyum manis, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusak surai kelam milik Jaehyun; anak menggemaskan itu—dengan pelan. Semenjak itu, intensitas Johnny untuk mengunjungi kediaman Jung menjadi lebih banyak—begitu pula Jaehyun yang sering bermain ke rumahnya._

 _Johnny dan Jaehyun adalah anak-anak yang periang sesuai dengan usianya. Mereka kala itu bermain bersama anak-anak lain pada kompleks perumahan mereka; Jaehyun itu pemalu—hampir sepanjang keduanya bermain, ia mengamit fabrik pada lengan Johnny agar yang lebih tua senantiasa berada di sisinya. Maka tepat lembayung jingga di langit petang sudah mulai muncul, Jaehyun akan merengek untuk meminta pulang kepada Johnny yang selalu menggenggam jemari gempal dan menggemaskannya._

" _ **Hyung, pulang—"**_

 _Johnny tersenyum begitu manis disetiap yang lebih muda mendongak dan menatap kedua bola matanya dengan memelas—ia pasti luluh dan refleks menjawab 'ayo' diiringi anggukkan konfirmatif. Candaan penuh tawa dan tarikan lembut di pergelangan Jaehyun akan selalu menemani perjalanan mereka pulang setelahnya._

.

.

.

 _Sekolah menengah pertama, Jaehyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang luar biasa cerdas—nilai akademisnya sangat baik, kegiatan non-akademisnya juga menyeimbangi, dan tidak ada rasa selain bangga yang Johnny rasakan saat itu. Mereka bermain futsal bersama, menjadi idola di sekolah mereka karena keduanya masuk ke dalam tim inti dari kegiatan futsal sekolah. Johnny yang selalu berada di sana untuk membimbing Jaehyun dari awal; menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu setiap yang lebih muda tersungkur atau pun sudah lelah menjalani latihan._

 _Jaehyun masih menjadi anak yang pemalu; masih sering mengamit hoodie yang dikenakan Johnny sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang atau pun pergi—dan saat itulah Johnny merasakan bahwa dirinya memang dibutuhkan, kala itu dirinya merasakan bahwa eksistensinya diakui oleh orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya. Hingga akhirnya Johnny mulai merasa bahwa dirinya juga membutuhkan Jaehyun untuk tetap bersamanya._

 _Saat Jaehyun meginjak tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertamanya; Johnny sudah berada di sekolah menengah atas di distrik lain—terpisah hingga tidak ada lagi jadwal mereka berlatih futsal di atas lapangan yang sama. Meski pun begitu, Johnny akan selalu menjemput Jaehyun setiap sore di sekolahnya—merelakan tahun pertama sekolah menengah atasnya tanpa ada kegiatan ekstra lain hanya untuk memastikan Jaehyun sampai di rumah dengan tepat waktu dan aman._

 _Jaehyun menerima banyak pertanyaan dari teman sebayanya mengenai Johnny yang selalu terlihat eksistensinya setiap jam pulang sekolah._

' _ **Johnny sunbae masih menjemputmu? Memang dia tidak punya teman di sekolahnya untuk diajak pulang bersama, Jae? Jarak dari sekolahnya ke sini cukup jauh kan?'**_

 _Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Sicheng, teman sekelasnya yang cukup mengenal baik Johnny; dan tentunya tahu seberapa dekat keduanya. Tidak ada nada menyindir di sana dan Jaehyun paham akan hal itu._

 _Semenjak itu Jaehyun memikirkan perkataan Sicheng—memutuskan belajar untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya; Jaehyun banyak bertanya pada Johnny mengenai bagaimana caranya bergaul dengan mudah, memilih teman yang mana yang memang cocok atau tidak; dan Johnny pula yang memberitahunya yang mana yang benar mau pun salah. Johnny yang lebih dewasa, dan ia dengan telaten menjawab segala pertanyaan Jaehyun mengenai banyak hal._

' _ **Hyung, mulai minggu depan aku ingin mencoba pulang sendiri.'**_

 _Satu kalimat itu mengalihkan pandangan Johnny dari layar personal computer-nya pada Jaehyun yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia terdiam—melihat Jaehyun yang kini menghadapkan tubuh ke arahnya. Senyuman Johnny yang biasa terpatri kini luntur, berganti dengan rautan wajah yang cukup tidak bersahabat. Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya ragu, jemarinya tremor dikala kedua mata elang Johnny memicing dan menatapnya penuh tuntutan._

' _ **Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, sungguh.'**_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Johnny mencoba terbiasa dengan melihat Jaehyun yang kini berjalan sendiri dikala waktu sudah petang; kekhawatiran itu masih ada, dan akan selalu ada—namun Johnny mulai merasakan bahwa ada sisi di mana hatinya berkata ia tidak rela Jaehyun kini akan mulai melepaskan genggaman pada hoodienya tiap perjalanan mereka pulang._

 _Matanya menatap lekat bagaimana raut lelah Jaehyun dari kejauhan, tersenyum dikala tetangganya itu menoleh ke arah balkon kamar di mana ia berdiam diri—melambaikan tangan, dan tentunya dibalas dengan semangat oleh Jaehyun. Yang lebih tua membuat gestur seolah sedang makan dengan kedua tangannya; mengingatkan Jaehyun untuk tidak meninggalkan makan malamnya. Jaehyun merasakan kedua pipinya luruh dan memanas mengingat betapa perhatian Johnny padanya—ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuka mulut seolah berbicara 'kau juga' kepada Johnny._

 _Tahun diawal Jaehyun memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Johnny membawa anak itu ke toko dua puluh empat jam bersama pada tengah malam—dengan tujuan untuk merayakan kelulusan yang lebih muda. Mereka membeli dua porsi ramen instan lengkap dengan potongan daging asap dan keju meleleh di atasnya. Selama Jaehyun sibuk memakan makanan ringan setelah menghabiskan ramennya, Johnny tidak pernah sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jaehyun yang selalu berseri dikala mengunyah makanan. Saat itu Johnny tidak pernah tahu bahwa wajahnya sudah hampir tak berjarak dengan Jaehyun—hingga pada akhirnya bilah bibirnya refleks mengecup pipi yang lebih muda._

' _ **Jaehyun, aku mencintaimu.'**_

.

.

.

 _Malam itu, Jaehyun menginap di kediaman keluarga Suh yang sepi. Bergelung nyaman semalaman di dalam dekapan Johnny, kekasih pertama dan ia pastikan juga sebagai terakhirnya._

.

.

.

* * *

Detik tepat pintu kamar milik Jaehyun dan Johnny tertutup, degukkan penuh kejut milik Jaehyun terperangkap di dalam pagutan bibir yang lebih tua. Gemuruh yang bergerumul di dalam dada Johnny mendorong lelaki itu untuk semakin membawa jauh sentuhan jemarinya di dalam fabrik tipis dari kemeja tidur yang dipakai oleh Jaehyun; memancing sebuah rengekkan pelan dari pemuda yang terlahir dengan marga Jung dalam dekapannya.

Jaehyun dengan sepenuh tenaga mendorong bahu kokoh milik pasangannya, menatap dalam netra tajam milik Johnny yang terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih kelam dari biasanya. Uap panas hasil respirasi keduanya beradu; Jaehyun berusaha menata napasnya dengan perlahan, mengusap sisi wajah Johnny dengan pelan sebelum tersenyum teduh. **"Makan malam dulu, ya? Aku tahu kau belum makan dari berjam-jam yang lalu."** Suara lembut Jaehyun memasuki pendengaran Johnny, namun pria itu seolah tuli—tidak mampu mencerna sepatah kata pun yang disampaikan oleh sang kekasih karena detik selanjutnya Johnny kembali memagut bibir tipis milik Jaehyun.

Bohong jika Jaehyun tidak merindukan bagaimana lembut bibir sang kekasih yang selalu menyentuh setiap inchi wajahnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Namun Jaehyun lebih peduli dengan kesehatan Johnny; hingga kini kedua tangannya mendorong lembut sisi wajah yang lebih tua—kembali memberi senyuman agar Johnny mampu luluh di dalam ucapan tulusnya. **"Kau harus makan, sayang."** Sebuah gelengan dan rengutan wajah Johnny yang terlihat kekanakkan memerangkap seluruh atensi Jaehyun; **"Jaehyun, astaga—sayangku. Aku sudah sempat makan** _ **onigiri**_ **beberapa kepal tadi. Aku sekarang hanya butuh kau. Bukan makanan, bukan yang lain."**

Jaehyun selalu menyukai Johnny yang manja padanya; raut wajah memelas itu mendorong Jaehyun untuk berinisiatif menarik Johnny berdiri di hadapan ranjang mereka yang berlapis kain seprai berwarna marun. Tidak ada sebuah alfabet yang dibunyikan keduanya; hanya suara debruk halus dari punggung Jaehyun dan ranjang yang bersinggungan terdengar. Johnny refleks merangkak di atasnya, merengkuh tubuh Jaehyun yang cukup atletis dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi segar sitrus dari perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Jaehyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya meremang; jari-jari kakinya refleks meringkal dikala Johnny membuka bilah bibirnya—menyeret ciuman yang basah di sepanjang leher hingga rahangnya.

Tangan Jaehyun terulur, jemarinya menyelinap pada helaian surai hitam milik sang kekasih. Tepat di saat Johnny menyesap titik tersensitif pada bawah telinganya, Jaehyun meremat helaian kelam itu—membiarkan napas beratnya berderu hingga setiap helaannya masuk ke dalam pendengaran tajam milik Johnny. Yang lebih tua seperti _mendidih_ , segala birahinya sudah berada di puncak, dan ia sungguh membutuhkan Jaehyun seutuhnya sekarang.

Johnny menarik wajahnya, kedua netra karamelnya menatap dalam pada kedua mata Jaehyun yang berair. Afeksi yang tak terhitung dan tatapan penuh puja Jaehyun terima disetiap momen keduanya saling berpandangan—semuanya membuat Jaehyun meleleh; bahkan disaat Johnny mengusap pelipisnya, merembetkan tangan yang dingin itu untuk menggapai jemarinya hangat dan tremor. Jaehyun selalu mencintai bagaimana yang lebih tua mengaitkan jari-jari mereka—mengecup punggung tangannya dengan pelan seolah dirinya lah hal yang patut diagungkan di dunia.

Menit setelahnya, Jaehyun menarik napas terkesiap dikala tangan sang kekasih memijat pangkal pahanya—membuat netranya menetaskan air; terlampau lemas akibat rangsangan dari kekasihnya. Johnny tersenyum tipis, kembali membungkam bibir basah Jaehyun yang separuh terbuka dengan bibirnya, memagutnya penuh gairah hingga kini Jaehyun merasakan tubuhnya meremang, serta seluruh material di dalam mulutnya meleleh dan panas. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat tangan Johnny, merasakan bagaimana genggamannya dibalas dengan begitu erat oleh kekasihnya.

Yang lebih muda merasakan seutuh raganya seolah mengambang di atas awan; titik warasnya terenggut kala Johnny hampir dengan bar-bar membuka kemeja tidurnya dengan serampangan, kemudian menarik seluruh sisa fabrik yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya refleks memeluk pinggang Johnny, mencoba menghalau suhu rendah ruangan akibat pendingin udara dengan panas tubuh kekasihnya. Jaehyun merengek; hampir mendeguk seperti bayi saat menyadari Johnny masih lengkap dengan kemeja dan _jeans_ belelnya. Kekehan tipis dari Johnny membuat dada Jaehyun bergemuruh antusias, matanya fokus dengan ekspresi Johnny yang berkali-kali lipat lebih _seksi dan menggoda_ di hadapannya kali ini.

" **Sayang, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu."**

Suara lembut Johnny adalah hal yang terakhir dapat terekam jelas oleh yang lebih muda. Kemudian seluruh otak Jaehyun tidak mampu mencerna bagaimana Johnny berakhir dengan membawa keduanya dalam kegiatan yang begitu intim—menghabiskan setiap detik malam itu penuh rasa rindu dan gairah yang meroket. Hanya ada suara deritan ranjang, deru napas yang beradu, dan bisikkan penuh cinta dari Johnny.

.

.

.

 _ **Karena hanya Jaehyun pusat seluruh gravitasi milik Johnny Suh. Hanya Jung Jaehyun tempat di mana dirinya akan kembali, menghabiskan seluruh detik untuk mengagumi paras indah kekasihnya. Johnny paham—dan akan selalu mengerti bahwa hanya Jaehyun yang mampu membuatnya untuk mencinta.**_

.

.

.

 _ **end**_

* * *

Halo… hehe he he.

Aduh saya nulis banyak adegan dewasa di sini. Gapapa ya, semoga yang baca sudah sesuai dengan usianya semua. Aamiin. Heuheu

 _Sincerely, InfinitelyLove._


End file.
